Attraction in multiple forms
by Jazminas1999
Summary: A collection of short au's circulating around Bellarke. Meet-cutes, romance, love and fluff guaranteed!
1. Just Tattoo Of Us

"I've been thinking,"

Raven snorted. "Uh oh. This should be good."

"Shut up." Clarke hissed while delivering a lighthearted slap to her friends shoulder. "So, I've been thinking; before I was rudely interrupted. That I want a piercing."

"Ok. Not as bad as I was thinking this was going to be. Where?"

"...nipples?"

"Oh. Unexpected, but cool- I guess." Raven tilted her head sideways, assessing her best friends seriousness. "I know someone. Octavia, remember her? I showed you her instagram."

"The rocker bike chic?"

"Yeah. She does piercings in her brother's tattoo shop. She's good."

Clarke nodded. "Yeah, ok. Will you come with me though?"

"Aw, babe. You know I'll support every bad decision you make."

X

Clarke halts in front of the tattoo parlor. She take a deep breathe composing herself and clearly rethinking what she was about to do.

"Aw, come on! Don't chicken out now. Seriously? Let's go." Raven grumbled pushing the blonde closer to the door. That seemed to encourage Clarke enough to grab the door handle and whip it open. Inside the tell-tale buzz of a tattoo gun vibrated through the parlor and everyone in sight seemed to be wearing black clothing or a leather garment with tattoos peaking through in various places. To the left, a man with dark curly hair was hunched over an older man's arm, moving his tattoo gun over dark intricate swirls. Clarke was mesmerized by the moving muscles under the artists' sleeve tattoos.

"Hey! You must be Clarke?" the girl who stood behind the counter piped up upon seeing the two frozen at the entrance.

"Oh… yes. Yes. That's me- Clarke." She stumbled while stepping closer to the counter. The brunette seemed to sense the girl's nervousness and tried to comfort her with a warm smile.

"I'm Octavia. I'll be doing your piercing. You still up for it?" She raised an eyebrow as a challenge. Clarke grinned. Oh it's on.

X

Octavia led the girls to a private back room after signing some forms and going over the procedure.

Pain wise Clarke expected worse, but it was still painful. Octavia seemed to help by keeping her distracted with random chatter.

"So what inspired this move?"

"A girl on tumblr." Octavia laughed at that.

"You want to become a tumblr girl now?"

"No. Just thought it was hot. I'm a doctor, doesn't leave a lot of time for being a tumblr model."

"Fair enough. I wanted to become a doctor too."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, when I was 12. Then realised all the work, colleges and study involved and well… here I am. A piercer who's apprenticing to become a tattoo artist."

"If only I had that realisation… maybe I'd be here too." That forced a snort out of both Raven and Octavia. The conversation flowed and the three agreed to meet up sometime and exchanged phone numbers.

A knock on the door startled them.

"Hey Octavia you done in there?" A gruff voice sounded from the other side.

"Yes!"

A mop of curls popped in through the door. Clarke recognised the man as the tattoo artist she saw earlier. She studied the man's tan face and smattering of freckles from her seat on the other side of the room.

"You need a ride home? Lincoln left a while ago."

"Yeah, I'm done here." Octavia said while cleaning up her work station. The man cast his glance away from the brunette surveying the other two occupants. His gaze seemed to linger on the blonde, his eyes quickly glancing down at her new 'piercings'- which were really obvious through her tank top. He swallowed.

"I'm Bellamy. Octavia's brother." he said, still looking at Clarke. Their eyes were locked on each other.

"I'm Raven." The latina said clearly amused by her friend who seems frozen and showed no signs of responding. "And this is Clarke."

"Well nice to meet you… I'll uh. Wait outside. See you." He cleared his throat and left. Octavia and Raven shared a knowing look over Clarke's head.

X

Raven was not at all surprised when Clarke told her a week later that she wants to get a tattoo. Neither was Octavia when Raven called and they cackled over the phone, while the blonde pretended she didn't know what they were laughing about and that it had NOTHING to do with a certain man.

Nothing.


	2. Eleusis Blooms

Clarke rushes to answer the door, tripping over her own feet in the excitement. It was her birthday. Her boyfriend is here.

"Hey, Fi-" She stops. Not Finn.

"Hi! Are you Clarke?"

"Yes."

"I'm Jasper. These flowers are for you." The lanky boy with goggles says while passing the beautiful bouquet to her. "Oh and Happy Birthday!" He walks away.

X

Clarke admired the flowers while putting them in a vase. What a romantic gesture? What a great way to begin the celebration? She notices the lilac card tied to one of the tulips.

'_She had the most beautiful thing I had ever seen _

_And it only took her laugh to realize _

_That beauty was the least of her' _

_-Atticus_

Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. She felt admired. Clarke put the card face-down on the counter- there was more text. This time clearly Finn's scratchy scrawl:

'_Sorry babe. I'm away on a business trip._

_Happy Birthday.'_

_-Finn. C._

"Oh." The tears continued, but for a completely different reason. "I'm pathetic. Jesus, stop it Clarke. He had work, he doesn't have to give you attention all the time." Deep breathe in. Out.

Call Wells.

X

When Finn returned he said nothing. Nothing about the card, nothing about why he suddenly had to leave on the trip and absolutely nothing about her birthday. The flowers the only indication he remembered it at all. Clarke shrugged it off though. She had never been the 'clingy' girlfriend and she's definitely not the type to verbally demand an explanation- because he loved her. That's why he wrote the poem.

X

In all her 24 years of life, Clarke Griffin has never celebrated Valentine's Day. Not because she hates romance or hates the idea of it. It's because she's never actually been with anyone by the time the day comes around. Her relationship seem to magically end before the month of February even begins.

She thought she was cursed.

Up until now of course. Because now she's with Finn- who loves her, and it's February 14th.

She's beyond ecstatic. Her makeup is done, her hair is curled, her dress is hot- she's ready. And so she waits. They arranged this date two weeks ago and he instantly went online to make the reservations after hearing how much she wished to eat there. The waitress glances at her watch before approaching the table again.

"Miss, would you like to order your drink now? ...While you wait."

Clarke understands- she has to order if she wants to keep the table. "Sure. I'll have a glass of wine. Red."

The wine seemed to get the waitress of her back for a while. Clarke sipped on the burgundy drink as slowly as possible, and even then- the glass is already empty.

She finally glances at her phone for the time.

8:47pm

X

She was fuming. The apartment door almost ripping from its hinges when she burst in. She wants to scream, at him.

His phone is off.

A timid knock sounded on the door that just closed. She was ready for a fight.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, hi! I tried to catch you before you left, but you were already gone." He was clutching the flowers like they would protect him from the angry waves emitting from the blonde.

"Before? The date?! Did he send you? Did he tell you to deliver them as an excuse for him not showing up again?"

"Um… I don't k-know. I only deliver the flowers on the given times. Our florist handles the customers." the boy stammered out.

Clarke took a breath. The cogs in her head were turning. How can she get a hold of him? "What florist? She seems to see him more than I do."

"He. Bellamy Blake of Eleusis Blooms."

"Thanks." She accepted the flowers and closed the door. She wasn't going to throw them away in her rage- they were too beautiful. A note dangled through the air.

'_I'm sorry baby. Work emergency.'_

_-Finn C._

She snorted. Of course. Clarke was about to throw the note out when she noticed the text on the other side.

'_I'll tell you a secret_

_Something they don't teach you in your temple_

_The gods envy us _

_They envy us because we're mortal _

_Because any moment might be our last._

_Everything is more beautiful _

_Because we are doomed._

_You will never be lovelier than you are now._

_We will never be here again.' _

_\- Achilles _

The sides don't match.

X

The bell announces her arrival. The overpowering scent of different flowers hits her nose. There is a man at the counter trimming the ends off of roses. She approaches him.

"Hi."

He looks up. Clarke's brain stumbles, forgetting the reason she's here.

"Hey. Can I help you? What are you looking for?" He says in a deep, rough voice that sparks a flutter in her stomach.

"Oh. No. I mean yes?" The man looks confused and so she tries again. "I was wondering if you remember a guy coming here- he seems to be almost a regular. He buys me flowers from here to apologise for cancelling on me."

"You're Clarke." His quick response shocks her for a moment.

"Yes. I am. How?"

"Well… not to say there's not many assholes that use flowers as a way of an apology for something stupid they did, but your boyfriend seems to be the icing on the cake." He puts down the roses he was holding and sighs. "He's a douche. I'm sorry, but- why are you still with him?"

"I thought he loves me, I guess." She thinks for a minute. "I thought he wrote me those poems."

The man blushes and Clarke almost giggles at the sight of his embarrassment. "Those were actually me. I am sorry if I overstepped- I mean, I know it was creepy of me. I just- felt bad?"

"It's fine," she laughed. He was cute. "I really enjoyed them. I was always skeptical; Finn was never the 'speak-what-he-feels' type."

"Well he's dumb." That causes her to erupt into laughter. Eventually it dies down to them both chuckling while looking at each other.

"I actually came here to send him a bouquet. Do have anything that says 'Fuck You' in flowers?"

He grinned. "I have a few ideas."

X

After almost an hour of laughing, quality bouquet arranging and writing a very emotive card, Clarke left the shop feeling happy and light.

"Clarke! Wait." Bellamy catches up to her as she was about to cross the street. "I almost forgot." He hands her one of the roses from the counter, send her a grin and turns back towards the shop.

A note dangles from the stem.

'_Dinner tomorrow at 6pm?_

_I'll pick you up.'_

_-Bellamy_


End file.
